Angel
Angel (エンジェル, Enjeru) es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Tekken. Ella es un "intercambio del modelo 3D" del personaje Devil en los videojuegos Tekken 2 y Tekken Tag Tournament. Ella regresa en el vidoejuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2, pero entonces si ya con su propio modelo 3D particular. Biografía Angel apareció por primera vez sin ninguna explicación argumental, salvo por el hecho de que ella lucha contra Devil por el domino sobre el alma entonces oscura de Kazuya Mishima. Angel defiende los elementos de bondad en el alma de Kazuya contra la corrupción del Gen Diabólico. No se sabe qué pasó con Angel, ya que no se la volvió a ver en ninguno de los videojuegos principales "canónicos" después del videojuego Tekken 2. Es posible que se diera por vencida en salvar a Kazuya de la influencia de Devil, ya que él escogió su camino oscuro. Tekken 2 Texto del Prólogo: "A pesar de que Kazuya esta aparentemente poseído con un corazón negro, todavía quedan alguno de bondad en él. Angel luchará contra Devil para salvar a Kazuya". ( "Although Kazuya is seemingly possessed with a black heart, there is still some good left in him. Angel will battle against Devil to save Kazuya".). Secuencia Final: Angel se sienta en el borde de un rascacielos, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. De repente, se lanza fuera de la cornisa, envolviéndose en la niebla a continuación. Mientras cae, los diez luchadores originales aparecen en sus pensamientos. Entonces aparecen diez manos esqueléticas que se colocan juntas en círculo, como si estuvieran haciendo un pacto. Devil aparece rodeado de esqueletos alados. Angel rompe a través de la imagen y se eleva hacia el cielo iluminado por la luna, orbes de luz comienzan a acumularse en la palma de su mano que entonces ella envía cayendo en cascada sobre la propia noche. Otras apariciones Tekken Tag Tournament Angel apareció en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament como uno de los personajes disponibles. *'Secuencia Final': Angel encuentra a Devil inconsciente sobre el suelo. Pone su mano sobre él y se ve un destello de luz, lo que provoca que Devil vuelva a ser Kazuya Mishima. Angel sonríe. Kazuya se levanta, mira a su alrededor, pero nadie más se encuentra alrededor. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Relaciones * Kazuya Mishima: Ella trató de salvar el alma de Kazuya en el videojuego Tekken 2 de la propia oscuridad en su interior, pero fallo. * Devil: Los dos pelearon por el alma de Kazuya en los videojuego Tekken 2 y Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Unknown: Angel tuvo un encuentro con ella durante la secuencia final de Unknown en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (fuera del canon oficial). Curiosidades * A pesar de que carece de una voz en el vidoejuego Tekken 2, salvo por un par de gruñidos, Angel obtiene una en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament, aunque en realidad es una versión reciclada de la voz del personaje Anna Williams del videojuego Tekken original y el videojuego Tekken 2, pero con un tono más profundo. Ella finalmente obtendria su propia voz única en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Elysium, un personaje del videojuego Soul Calibur V también desarrollado por Namco, tiene una apariencia muy similar a la de Angel. * La palabra Angel (Ángel) proviene del griego antiguo, y su significado es "llevar un mensaje, anunciar, llevar noticias sobre". * El modelo 3D de Angel para el videojuego es un intercambio de traje para Devil en Tekken 2 y Tekken Tag Tournament, compartiendo los mismos movimientos que Devil, así como las mismas animaciones de victoria. Sin embargo, ella tiene sus propias secuencias finales en ambos videojuegos. * Al inicio de videojuego Tekken 2, se muestra a Angel con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kazuya Mishima, como si lo protegiese. Los ojos de Kazuya están rojos durante esta aparición, proporcionando evidencia adicional para la conexión entre Devil y Angel. * La secuencia final de Angel para el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament es casi igual a la secuencia final de Jun Kazama en ese mismo videojuego. * En el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament es el único personaje que no es utilizado como adversario por la CPU. * Angel aparece en la animación de apertura del videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2 en la versiones para plataformas. * En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, el Costume Swap para el personaje Rufus de la Saga Street Fighter, esta basado en la vestimenta de Angel. Galeria de imágenes T2_Angel.jpg|Tekken 2 Tekken-Tag-ANGEL-tekken-9327743-438-624-1-.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament TekkenTagTournament2 Angel.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Vídeos Secuencias finales Tekken Tag Tournament - Angel Ending|Tekken Tag Tournament en:Angel Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:No-Humanos Categoría:Tekken 2 Categoría:Tekken Tag Tournament Categoría:Tekken Tag Tournament 2